Stars and Lights
by Alitheia
Summary: Bagi Sakuma, semua bintang dan lampu-lampu itu masih tidak sanggup bersaing dengan Miyoshi. [Theater!AU]
1. Act I

**a/n:** gara-gara pas kemarin di acara kampus saya jadi tukang pegangin lampu, lahirlah benda ini www btw, karena seseorang bilang mending saya translate ke bahasa inggris juga, versi english-nya ada di ao3 saya (penname sama kok) ya kalau ada yang mau baca (´・ω・`)

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _stars and lights_**

theater!au. 1970!setting. tukanglampu!sakuma/actor!miyoshi.

buat **suki** dan **alice** yang menemani saya di fandom mata-mata ini /o/

* * *

 **Act I**

Ruang pementasan senyap.

Sakuma nyaris mendengar sentakan napas-napas yang tertahan—termasuk miliknya sendiri—meskipun secara praktis ia bukanlah penonton, matanya tetap sama seperti mereka, tertuju ke satu titik yang disorot lampu di panggung.

Berdiri di tengah bundaran cahaya putih, Maki Katsuhiko—oh, bukan, sekarang ia adalah Hamlet—membawakan monolog, menyampaikan pada dunia tentang kesedihan dan kegundahan si pangeran Denmark.

Di teater itu, Maki adalah aktor yang paling terkenal, tiket drama yang dimainkannya selalu habis terjual, dan bunga yang dikirimkan ke gedung pementasan dalam tiga pertunjukannya mungkin cukup untuk menutupi seluruh lapangan di depan gerbang utama kompleks istana kekaisaran. Dalam bar-bar lokal yang Sakuma datangi, atau bahkan di antrian kereta bawah tanah pada sela-sela jam yang sibuk, ia bisa mendengar orang-orang membicarakan si aktor. Maki-san yang memainkan ini, Maki-san yang memainkan itu— _Maki_ , _Maki, Maki_.

Rasanya hampir memuakkan semua yang dikenalnya selalu membicarakan lelaki itu, tapi sejak Yuuki-san menugaskannya untuk membantu mengatur lampu di pertunjukan si aktor, ia mengerti kenapa ia begitu dielukan. Sakuma sebenarnya tidak mengerti banyak soal seni drama, tapi dari semua aktor yang pernah dilihatnya bersandiwara, Maki adalah kesempurnaan. Setiap gerakan, setiap ucapan; ia meniti panggung kayu seolah tiap senti dari tempat itu adalah dunianya dan mengucapkan baris dialog seakan tiap perkataan karakternya adalah miliknya sendiri—tidak, kalimat-kalimat itu _memanglah_ miliknya. Ketika ia berada di atas sana, tidak ada Maki, yang ada hanyalah Hamlet.

Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bagian teknis teater, tapi sekarang Sakuma selalu menunggu sore, menanti-nanti waktu ia bisa pergi bekerja dan melihat Maki di panggung—menyerukan dialog, menyihir penonton dengan gerak tubuh, meremas hati dengan raungan. Sakuma telah menyaksikannya memerankan Hamlet berulang kali dan ia tidak pernah jenuh, semakin banyak ia memainkan karakter itu, semakin Maki memilikinya—mereka adalah satu—Hamlet yang bermonolog, Maki yang menolak Ophelia, Hamlet yang melihat hantu, Maki yang beradu pedang dengan Laertes dan mengembuskan napas terakhirnya di bawah lampu sorot. Di akhir pertunjukan, aplaus menggema bersama seruan serta tangisan; ia melakukannya lagi, ia membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain dirinya lagi.

Maki Katsuhiko adalah bintang, yang ditutup tirai lalu menghilang.

.*.

Ia tidak pernah berada dekat lelaki itu selain beberapa kali berpapasan di koridor-koridor; Sakuma membawa lampu-lampu pengganti atau gulungan kabel, Maki dengan setengah lusin buket bunga di tangan dan hujan pujian.

Terkadang mata mereka bertemu. Di lain waktu si aktor mungkin tidak menyadari kehadirannya, namun Sakuma tetap akan menggunakan seluruh kesempatan yang ia punya untuk menyerap semuanya; poni yang ditata dengan gaya, mata cokelat bundar yang tajam serta tak terbaca, senyum kecil yang selalu mengundang tanda tanya; segalanya tentang Maki membuatnya penasaran. Ia hanya bisa melihat dari dekat sekilas saja. Kemudian si aktor akan lenyap di balik pintu ruangannya, kembali tidak tergapai, sementara Sakuma menampar pipinya sendiri dalam imajinasi, berusaha meluruskan pikirannya dan mengingat tugas apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Hari itu si lelaki menaiki tangga dengan sekotak lampu sorot besar di depan dadanya, tidak yakin apakah ia sudah membawa _filter_ yang diminta Odagiri di dalamnya atau belum—tadi warna apa yang dimintanya untuk diganti, merah? Biru? Atau mungkin cokelat marun ya, seperti setelan yang sering dikenakan Maki setiap kali ia datang ke tea— _bukan Sakuma_ , _ini teater, bukan_ drag club, ia mengutuk diri sendiri, mana perlu _filter_ lampu warna itu.

Di ruang kontrol, ia menemukan staf yang bergerak seperti semut-semut yang terprogram, membenahi barang-barang dan mematikan peralatan sembari menyerukan, " _Otsukaresamadeshita!_ " Beginilah setiap malam harinya berakhir; penonton yang berangsur meninggalkan ruangan, petugas yang merapikan perlengkapan, lampu-lampu dipadamkan; Sakuma pulang dengan kereta terakhir atau mampir ke bar mana pun yang ditemuinya, terkadang sendirian, terkadang bersama rekan kerja.

"Oh, Sakuma." Odagiri melambaikan tangan dari salah satu sudut, sedang menggulung kabel. Yang namanya dipanggil segera menghampiri, meletakkan kotak dan hendak membantu, tapi seniornya itu memberi tanda untuk berhenti. "Tidak, aku bisa sendiri, sebenarnya, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan hal yang lain," ia mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak menyesal, "maaf, tapi boleh kau mengecek satu lampu ini dulu sebelum pulang?"

Sakuma tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, apartemennya tidak sejauh itu sehingga harus mengambil kereta, jadi ia tidak pernah terburu-buru pulang. Ia mengangguk dengan penuh minat; Sakuma baru beberapa bulan bekerja di sana, dan sampai kapan pun tidak berniat mengecewakan senior ataupun bosnya.

Odagiri memintanya untuk pergi ke ruangan Maki Katsuhiko.

.*.

Setelah berulang kali ragu, Sakuma akhirnya mengangkat tangan dan mengetuk pintu, lalu seketika menyesal karena merasa ia telah mengetuk terlalu keras. Toh sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan apa pun untuk permiso atau yang semacamnya, suara si aktor sudah menyahut dari dalam, "Masuk."

Ia membuka pintu dengan sehati-hati mungkin, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Ruangan itu tidak begitu terang, Sakuma refleks melirik lampu di langit-langit dan berpikir apakah mungkin lampu itu yang rusak. Ketika telah sepenuhnya masuk, dilihatnya lelaki berambut cokelat itu duduk membelakanginya, bersandar di kursi yang menghadap meja rias, melirik Sakuma dari sudut mata lewat pantulan kaca. Bahkan tanpa riasan yang biasa dipakai untuk menegaskan karakter yang sedang dimainkannya pun, wajah Maki tetap tanpa cela.

" _Konbanwa_ ," ia menunggu hingga Maki berdiri dan menghadap ke arahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Odagiri-san berkata ada lampu yang rusak."

Lelaki itu menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, tubuhnya kini dibalut kemeja putih dan rompi cokelat, dasinya tidak terpasang. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Kau tidak membawa lampu penggantinya."

"A-ah, tidak?"

"Jelas tidak. Kau juga tidak membawa peralatan apa pun," kata Maki tanpa emosi, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sementara matanya memerhatikan dengan saksama, "kupikir kau di sini untuk memperbaiki lampunya."

"Aku…." Sakuma ragu sebentar, sama sekali tidak siap ketika ditanya seperti itu (meski nada bicara si aktor memang sama sekali tidak interogatif). Ia tidak pernah merasa dilihat Maki sebelumnya, apalagi membayangkan bisa punya konversasi dengannya. Sekarang ketika si aktor ternama itu benar-benar bicara padanya, ia mendapati dirinya kesulitan menjawab. Sifat tajam lawan bicaranya juga sama sekali tidak membantu; Sakuma menelan ludah, sadar kalau ia datang ke sana tanpa benar-benar tahu lampu mana yang sebenarnya rusak. "Aku akan melihat yang rusaknya dulu, sebelum tahu lampu atau peralatan mana yang harus dibawa."

Aktor itu memandanginya untuk beberapa detik, lebih lama dari batas kenyamanan Sakuma, tapi kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Yang itu."

Yang dimaksud Maki adalah bohlam putih yang menerangi sisi cermin di meja rias. Sekali lihat pun Sakuma tahu mana yang rusak, karena Maki meninggalkan semuanya menyala dan salah satu dari lampu-lampu itu padam. Ia berjalan mendekati meja tanpa kata-kata, menekan sakelar dan memegang pangkal bohlam yang mati dengan hati-hati, lalu memutarnya. Sakuma mengerutkan dahi ketika menyadari lampu itu tidak terpasang dengan benar, kemudian memutarnya kembali ke arah berlawanan dan mengembalikannya ke soket. Ia menekan sakelar lagi, semua lampu itu menyala.

"Maki-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak ada yang rusak dengan lampunya," ia menoleh ke arah si lelaki yang masih bersandar di tembok, "hanya longgar."

"Aku tahu."

"Eh?" Sekarang badan Sakuma ikut berbalik, tambah bingung dengan situasi. "Lalu kenapa—"

Maki Katsuhiko mempertemukan mata mereka, tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak ia memasuki ruangan. "Karena aku butuh alasan supaya mereka mau mengirim Sakuma-san ke sini."


	2. Act II

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _stars and lights_**

theater!au. 1970!setting. tukanglampu!sakuma/actor!miyoshi.

buat **suki** dan **alice** yang menemani saya di fandom mata-mata ini /o/

* * *

 **Act II**

"Karena aku butuh alasan supaya mereka mau mengirim Sakuma-san ke sini."

"Eh?" Sakuma mengatupkan mulut, membukanya lagi, lalu menutupnya kembali. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, karena dari segala hal yang mungkin pernah hinggap di kepalanya, yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah masuk ke dalam ruang prediksi. Maka daripada tergagap, ia lebih memilih diam. Maki pasti menganggap responnya seperti hiburan, atau mungkin menjengkelkan, karena ia menegakkan tubuh setelah itu, disertai senyum dan sesuatu yang terdengar terlalu elegan untuk disebut dengusan.

Matanya tidak lepas dari Maki yang berjalan ke meja rias untuk mematikan lampu. Begitu mereka padam dan penerangan satu-satunya di ruangan itu sekarang hanya berasal dari luar jendela, entah bagaimana Sakuma merasa ada ketidakberdayaan yang memeluk kakinya. "Maki-san tahu namaku?"

"Aku menyebut Sakuma-san kan tadi," si aktor membalas dengan nada abai, "kecuali kalau aku salah nama."

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak salah," ujarnya, "tapi bagaimana…?"

"Sakuma-san," Maki berkata, "aku tahu orang-orang yang ikut serta dalam drama yang kumainkan."

"Tapi—"

"Stafnya banyak? Memang iya," ia memotong, melirik Sakuma sekilas sebelum mengambil jas di gantungan dan memasukkan lengannya dalam sekali ayunan, "bukannya Sakuma-san baru juga di sini, kan? Sudah berapa drama—yang aku berperan—yang kau atur lampunya?"

Sakuma terdiam lagi. Kalau dipikir ulang, memang tidak lama setelah mulai bekerja di sana, ia langsung ditugaskan untuk membantu divisi lampu di drama-drama yang Maki Katsuhiko ikut serta, dan si aktor itu pun super sibuk; di teater itu saja Sakuma sudah kehilangan hitungan akan berapa drama yang pernah dimainkannya. Namun bukannya Sakuma bisa dibilang _mengatur_ apa pun juga sih, yang berkuasa di bagian lampu kan Odagiri atas permintaan sutradara Fukumoto; ia hanyalah staf bawah yang mirip-mirip saja dengan pesuruh.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Maki memanggilnya—semoga sih bukan untuk memprotes soal _spotlight_ atau apa pun, karena sekali-dua kali di pementasan yang barusan, Sakuma ingat ia sempat gemetar ketika menggerakkan lampu sorot untuk mengikuti perpindahan para aktor. Ia sudah minta maaf pada Odagiri dan Fukumoto berkali-kali, meskipun memang tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memarahinya. Ia memang penasaran dengan maksud Maki tapi lebih baik cari aman saja, ia pikir, mending cepat pergi daripada kena amuk di jam-jam seperti ini. " _Otsukaresama desu_." Ia membungkuk sedikit, berniat langsung pamit dan pulang.

" _Otsukaresamadeshita_." Maki mengangguk, menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh penilaian sekali lagi, sebelum memberinya senyuman tipis. "Sakuma-san harus buru-buru pulang?"

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat, dan seketika sisa-sisa harapannya untuk kabur luntur. Maki memang terlihat seperti orang yang cepat membaca situasi, Sakuma yakin lelaki itu sengaja bertanya begitu supaya ia tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Rasa tidak berdaya itu sekarang mencapai perutnya, dan Sakuma akhirnya meilih untuk memasrahan diri; kalaupun kena marah sekarang pun ia rela saja, yang penting bukan Odagiri atau orang lain yang dicaci-maki karena kesalahannya.

"Sebenarnya, kalau Sakuma-san tidak keberatan, aku mau minta tolong."

"Ah?" Jadi ia didatangkan bukan untuk dimarahi? Ia hampir tidak menahan diri untuk mengembuskan napas lega. "Apa yang bisa kubantu, Maki-san?"

"Ada dua hal, sebenarnya."

"Akan dengan senang hati."

"Yang pertama," Maki memeriksa penampilannya di cermin tinggi yang dipasang ke dinding, sebelum memakai topi hingga sepertiga wajahnya tersembunyi, "sopirku tidak bisa masuk hari ini, sedangkan aku sedang tidak berniat menemui siapa pun, tapi Sakuma-san pasti paham kan bagaimana penonton kadang-kadang bisa... begitu ingin memberi apresiasi."

Sakuma langsung paham. Penggemar-penggemar si aktor sering kali tidak puas hanya dengan mengiriminya bunga-bunga, jadi bukan lagi pemandangan yang aneh kalau ada sekumpulan orang yang masih berkeliaran di dalam dan luar area teater ketika pertunjukannya sudah selesai. Mereka tentu saja menunggu kesempatan untuk menyapa si pemeran utama; sama seperti Sakuma yang menawarkan diri untuk membawakan ini dan itu ke sana-ke mari bahkan sampai membantu yang beda divisi, dengan harapan dalam perjalanannya ia bisa berpapasan dengan Maki. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, agak malu mengingat niatnya sendiri di depan orang yang dimaksud. Tapi ia senang, juga mungkin agak tersanjung, Maki _memilihnya_ untuk membantu dirinya keluar dari gedung teater tanpa hambatan. Dari semua orang yang ada, ia secara spesifik meminta _Sakuma_. (Mungkin itu hanya karena badannya saja yang cocok dijadikan tameng sembunyi, tapi tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah jadi apa pun asalkan ia punya kesempatan untuk mengenal si aktor lebih banyak.)

"Aku mengerti, Maki-san."

"Sakuma-san ada barang bawaan yang mau diambil dulu? Tas atau yang semacam itu, mungkin?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sempurna." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Maki menyambar mantel dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar. Sakuma hampir terlambat mengejar langkahnya, tapi ia masih sempat menggapai gagang pintu lebih dahulu dan membukanya untuk mereka berdua. Si aktor merapikan kerah kemejanya dan menoleh ke kedua sisi sebelum menyeberangi koridor dan berbelok ke bagian teater yang dikenali Sakuma menuju pintu belakang, jalan yang biasanya ia dan staf lain gunakan.

Maki berjalan di depannya, tidak mengurangi kecepatan, tidak juga menunggunya; hening dan gesit seperti kucing. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Sakuma mengikuti di belakang, agak terkejut dengan cara berjalannya sekarang. Maki yang biasa dilihatnya di koridor-koridor itu adalah aktor yang flamboyan, dengan penonton-penonton paling kaya serta berpengaruh di kedua sisi, buket bunga dan hadiah-hadiah di tangan, serta senyum manis dan tatapan mata yang hampir terlihat penuh main-main. Ia tidak pernah berjalan dengan cepat, Maki selalu jadi pusat percakapan ketika ia melangkah, menarik perhatian semua orang dan membuat mereka tertawa.

"Maki-san?" Sakuma mengejar gerak kakinya yang tidak juga melambat, hampir mengucap _tunggu_ , tapi mengurungkannya tepat sebelum kata itu keluar. "Bagaimana dengan yang kedua?"

Ia yakin dirinya tadi tidak salah mendengar, karena Maki jelas-jelas berkata ia ingin Sakuma menolongnya dengan dua hal.

"Soal itu." Baru saat itu akhirnya Maki berhenti, agak terlalu mendadak, tapi ia bergeser ke samping sedikit sehingga Sakuma tidak menabraknya. Lelaki itu menoleh, mengangkat topinya sedikit hingga Sakuma bisa melihat mata cokelatnya yang berkilat jenaka. Senyum itu muncul lagi di bibirnya. "Tolong berhenti memanggilku Maki karena namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Miyoshi."

.*.

Angin dingin menyengat pipinya ketika mereka tiba di luar, hingga Sakuma lega ia sempat mengambil mantel dan syalnya yang digantung di rak dalam pantri dekat pintu belakang. Tentu saja, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, ada orang-orang—mungkin jurnalis, atau bahkan juga aktor-aktor muda yang ingin diberi petuah bagaimana caranya supaya bisa masuk ke teater—menunggu mereka. Sakuma agak lebih curiga dengan orang-orang yang menanti di pintu belakang dibandingkan dengan yang di lobi teater atau pintu depan, setidaknya mereka cukup sopan untuk menunggu, sedangkan gerombolan yang di belakang ini lebih terkesan ingin menyergap.

Sakuma sudah hapal, bagaimana si aktor akan meluangkan waktunya untuk bersosialisasi, atau pergi lebih cepat dengan mobil berkaca gelap yang dikendarai sopir pribadinya. Malam itu sopirnya tidak ada, jadi Sakuma menebak kalau tugasnya termasuk mengawal hingga ia bisa mendapatkan taksi, atau cara lain supaya bisa pulang. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti sekuriti, ia bisa menjauhkan para penggemar, sementara si aktor hanya memasang senyum meminta maaf semanis mungkin, dibumbui kata-kata penuh penyesalan kalau ia harus buru-buru pergi. Oh, tentu saja, Sakuma paham, mau bagaimana pun si aktor tidak mau menampilkan kesan buruk.

Keduanya berhasil meninggalkan teater tanpa masalah. Ia bertanya apakah si aktor ingin dicarikan taksi, tapi ia malah bertanya tempat tinggal Sakuma dan rupanya mereka masih searah. Si aktor berkata kalau jalan kaki sekali-sekali pun tidak apa-apa.

Pada saat itu Maki—tidak, bukan, ia kan baru saja berkata kalau namanya Miyoshi; Maki Katsuhiko hanyalah nama panggung—melambatkan langkah hingga sekarang mereka berjalan bersisian. Sejujurnya Sakuma tidak terkejut, banyak aktor atau penulis yang menggunakan nama lain untuk publik, jadi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Yang mengejutkannya, justru, adalah bagaimana nama _Miyoshi_ dengan seketika terasa lebih pas untuk lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini. _Miyoshi, Miyoshi_ ; Miyoshi yang suka berjalan cepat dengan senyum yang penuh arti; Sakuma ingin mengucapnya, menjajal bagaimana nama itu terasa di lidahnya.

"Dingin juga ya."

Itu ucapan kasual, semua orang mengatakannya, terutama kalau kehabisan bahan untuk dibicarakan atau hanya ingin memecah keheningan. Miyoshi lalu mendongakkan kepala sebentar seakan sedang mengira-ngira apakah malam itu akan hujan, sementara Sakuma malah merasakan kecemasan. Ia tidak yakin apakah Miyoshi mengatakannya hanya untuk basa-basi, atau mungkin ia punya maksud lain. Barangkali itu tanda baginya untuk melakukan sesuatu? Melihat leher si aktor yang polos, apa Sakuma harus menawarkan syal miliknya atau yang semacam itu? Tapi dirinya mungkin berpikir terlalu jauh, bisa saja itu memang hanya komentar biasa tentang temperatur, dan bagaimana kalau usahanya untuk menunjukkan kepedulian malah jadi menyinggung?

Miyoshi meliriknya, dan karena ia memandangi lelaki itu sejak tadi, mata mereka bertemu. Secara naluriah ia melempar pandangannya ke trotoar di bawah sepatu mereka, sebelum mengalihkannya lagi ke lampu-lampu jalan yang berpendar dalam cahaya kuning di seberang.

"Aku agak lapar," kata Miyoshi lagi, agak tiba-tiba dan kali ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca, "Sakuma-san suka _okonomiyaki_?"

 _Tentu_ , ia mengangguk, sebenarnya Sakuma memang lebih cocok dengan makanan Jepang—atau segala makanan yang masih memiliki nama Jepang; ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar mengerti dengan selera masyarakat sekarang yang menggemari apa pun asalkan itu berasal dari luar negeri. Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu di depan Miyoshi, tidak ketika semua drama yang pernah dilihatnya dimainkan oleh si aktor juga berasal dari Barat.

"Mau temani aku mampir?" Lelaki itu tidak menunggu jawaban, karena ia kembali melangkah lebih cepat, dan berbelok ke jalan yang dipenuhi deretan restoran. Gerak tubuh Miyoshi tetap penuh percaya diri seperti Maki yang biasa ia kenal. Di atas panggung, aura itu sepenuhnya hilang dan tergantikan dengan pembawaan apa pun dari karakter yang sedang dimainkannya. Sakuma tahu ia adalah aktor yang sangat baik, dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi, ia selalu terkesan bagaimana lelaki itu bisa begitu mahir memainkan ekspresi ketika berakting, namun bisa menghilangkan—atau mungkin memanipulasi?—jejak emosi ketika ia berbicara di luar panggung hingga jadi sulit ditebak. Orang-orang seperti ini adalah yang paling mengerikan, pikir Sakuma, mereka bisa saja berpikir kau memuakkan sambil menampilkan senyum dan beramah-tamah denganmu.

Miyoshi menyeberang di sebuah perempatan kecil, menyelipkan diri di antara orang-orang yang datang dari arah berlawanan, dengan begitu mahir dan cekatan hingga tidak sedikit pun bahu mereka bersentuhan. Sakuma bisa melihat kalau si lelaki mengenali area itu, dari caranya memimpin jalan dengan penuh keyakinan, hingga mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah tempat makan dua tingkat. Ada dua restoran di bangunan itu, satu yang berada sejajar dengan jalanan, dan satunya lagi yang di bawah, dengan plang yang menyala hijau dipasang di sisi tangga turun. Di dekatnya ia juga bisa okonomiyaki di papan menu yang berwarna putih, jadi pasti restoran yang dimaksud adalah yang di bawah. Miyoshi meliriknya sekali lagi, seakan meminta persetujuan, yang sebenarnya terlambat karena mereka sudah telanjur berada di sana. Sakuma mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya juga makan malam di luar sekali-sekali."

Lelaki itu memberinya sekilas senyum sebelum menuruni tangga. Di bawah, keduanya dihadapan ke pintu geser, yang langsung membuka bersama seruan _selamat datang_ , kemudian seorang pelayan wanita dengan seragam hitam-hijau menunjukkan jalan ke tempat duduk mereka. Sakuma dan Miyoshi diberi meja untuk empat orang di salah satu sudut ruangan, dekat dapur tempat para tukang masak membuat pesanan dan pelayan-pelayan keluar masuk bersama nampan di tangan. Ada asap tipis berbau harum yang membumbung dari jendela persegi panjang dapur, dan hawanya sedikit lebih panas dari bagian restoran yang lain, tapi Miyoshi tidak terlihat keberatan, tidak juga Sakuma.

Menu dibagikan, Sakuma berusaha fokus pada daftar makanannya sendiri sementara ia berlagak tidak menyadari kalau Miyoshi meletakkan miliknya di meja dan malah memandangi dirinya. Menu di restoran itu hanya ada dua, okonomiyaki atau soba, masing-masing dengan berbagai macam variasi dan _topping_ —semuanya kelihatan lezat, dan Sakuma sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli yang mana _karena boleh tidak sih ia memilih Miyoshi saja—_

Sakuma berdeham. "Miyoshi-san sepertinya sering ke sini, ya."

"Tidak terlalu, sebenarnya," lelaki itu menumpukan dagu ke sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi membolak-balik menú tanpa ketertarikan, "dan tolong, panggil aku Miyoshi saja."

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu memanggilku dengan honorifik juga."

"Aku akan tetap memanggil Sakuma-san," Miyoshi tersenyum manis, "karena Sakuma-san lebih senior."

Sakuma tidak yakin apakah itu dimaksudkan sebagai bentuk kesopanan atau hanya cara lain untuk bilang kalau ia terlihat tua—padahal ia yakin kalau umur mereka tidak mungkin berbeda jauh, tapi digantinya topik. "Sudah memutuskan pesanan?"

"Aku ambil okonomiyaki yang _topping_ -nya sosis dan keju. Sakuma-san?"

"Belum tahu, ada rekomendasi?"

"Terakhir kali, aku memesan yang ini," Miyoshi menunjuk salah satu nama yang di sisi kirinya ada tanda rekomendasi restoran, "mungkin cocok dengan Sakuma-san, kalau kau suka _chikuwa_ dan _konnyaku_."

Yang jelas itu masih lebih normal untuk okonomiyaki dibanding sosis dan keju, pikir Sakuma dalam hati. "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba yang itu. Bagaimana dengan minumnya?"

"Restoran ini memakai _matcha_ dari Kyoto," kata Miyoshi, "salah satu yang terbaik. Aku selalu memesan segelas."

"Jadikan dua gelas."

Apa pun yang berlalu setelah itu seperti drama yang dimainkan terlalu cepat bagi Sakuma. Mereka berdua adalah aktor utama, sementara semua orang lain di restoran itu adalah figurannya, dengan konversasi yang berdengung di kejauhan bagai sekawanan lebah. Pesanan mereka diantarkan ke meja setengah matang, ditempatkan di atas kompor yang selalu menyala dan bebas ditambahkan saus sesuai selera. Bahkan matangnya pun terlalu cepat, Sakuma merasa, karena tahu-tahu mereka sudah menghabiskan setengah, tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Miyoshi makan dengan sangat rapi; punggung tegak, gerakan tangan yang presisi dan kunyahan tanpa suara seperti gaya orang Barat. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana si aktor membagi okonomiyaki-nya kecil-kecil dan dan memindahkannya ke piring sedikit demi sedikit, menyuapkannya dengan sumpit ke mulut tanpa menjatuhkan sepotong pun sosis atau keju.

Di antara tuangan saus dan adukan di matcha mereka yang dingin, Sakuma sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa Miyoshi tiba-tiba memintanya—yang bukan siapa-siapa—untuk menemaninya makan malam. Ia tidak suka berpikir buruk soal orang lain, tapi sifat dasarnya memang waspada dan ia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya Miyoshi memang sengaja. Mungkin si aktor ingin menyampaikan keluhan ke sutradara atau yang semacam itu lewat dirinya? Mungkin ia menunggu Sakuma bertanya lebih dulu kalau adakah hal yang mengganggunya? Ia mungkin terlalu hati-hati, karena tidak ada satu pun dari pertanyaan itu yang akhirnya dikeluarkan, atau ia hanya jadi terlalu banyak berpikir karena ini adalah Maki Katsuhiko— _Miyoshi_ —seseorang yang tidak bisa ia prediksi.

Di antara serangkaian hal yang tidak bisa ia pahami itu pula Miyoshi selalu tersenyum, mengajaknya mengobrol dan menanyakan berbagai hal tentang dirinya dengan ketertarikan yang terlihat… tulus—Sakuma tidak tahu; Miyoshi adalah aktor dan ia bisa memainkan ekspresinya kapan pun ia mau. Mereka memang terlatih untuk itu. Sakuma tidak mau melambungkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian nyaris seketika, mata Miyoshi melirik arloji dan berkata kalau sudah waktunya ia harus pergi. Mereka membagi dua bon di depan kasir, kembali ke jalan dan berpisah di depan tangga. Seperti sebelumnya, Miyoshi melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

 _Dia cuma butuh teman mengobrol untuk makan malam_ , Sakuma menyimpulkan. Mengeratkan syal, dimasukkannya tangan ke saku dan ditembusnya angin malam musim semi.


	3. Act III

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _stars and lights_**

theater!au. 1970!setting. tukanglampu!sakuma/actor!miyoshi.

buat **suki** dan **alice** yang menemani saya di fandom mata-mata ini /o/

* * *

 **Act III**

Belakangan, Sakuma baru tahu kalau di hari-hari ketika teater libur, Miyoshi menggunakan panggung untuk berlatih sendirian. Ia tidak meminta lawan main, ia tidak meminta penonton; ia hanya mau memastikan dirinya tampil tanpa cela di setiap geladi resik dan pementasan yang akan mereka bawakan. _Untuk apa?_ awalnya ia bertanya-tanya sendiri. Maki Katsuhiko sudah sempurna sebagai aktor; ia tidak pernah lupa dialognya, ia tidak pernah berjalan ke arah yang salah dan tidak pernah bergerak dengan keliru. Untuk apa ia berusaha begitu keras ketika dirinya sudah sebaik itu?

Ketika ia menyampaikan hal itu pada si aktor, Miyoshi hanya tersenyum. "Sakuma-san," katanya, "komunitas ini punya alasan kenapa ada aktor yang baik, dan ada yang _terbaik_."

Pasti ada alasan juga kenapa semua orang terpesona oleh Maki Katsuhiko, atau kenapa ia jadi aktor kesayangan sutradara Fukumoto dan sang kepala teater, Yuuki-san. Sakuma agak merasa bersalah, karena ia sempat mengira kalau aktor dan aktris adalah makhluk-makhluk manja yang selalu butuh diperhatikan, tapi rupanya jam yang dihabiskan Miyoshi untuk pekerjaannya bahkan melampaui dirinya sendiri.

Jika pada waktu itu Miyoshi membutuhkan teman mengobrol kala makan malam, sekarang ia butuh orang untuk menjaga lampu. Itu jadi pekerjaan ekstra, tapi Sakuma sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani, terlebih ketika pekerjaannya sebenarnya sederhana dan mudah, ia jadi merasa tidak mau kalah. Ketika teater kosong di siang hari mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang, menyalakan satu _spotlight_ besar dan si aktor akan menaiki panggung, sekali lagi menjadi Hamlet atau Macbeth atau Romeo—atau siapa pun perannya kali itu; tidak ada Maki, tidak ada Miyoshi.

Ketika monolognya selesai ia akan duduk di bangku penonton, menunggu Sakuma turun dari ruang kontrol dan bertanya, "Bagaimana yang tadi, Sakuma-san?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku orang yang tepat untuk memberi opini," ujar Sakuma, "tapi penampilanmu sempurna, seperti biasa."

Miyoshi akan membalasnya lagi dengan gumaman, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi lalu menopangnya dengan tangan, kemudian memejamkan mata. _Sedang membayangkan dari sudut pandang penonton_ , ia pernah sekali berkata.

"Biasanya Odagiri yang membantuku latihan seperti ini," Miyoshi memberitahunya, di hari kesekian Sakuma menemaninya di teater, "tapi sekarang Fukumoto sedang sangat sibuk, jadi kupikir, waktu libur sesedikit apa pun, Odagiri berhak mendapatkannya."

Sakuma tidak yakin kenapa Miyoshi harus menyebutkan soal si sutradara, tapi ia jadi paham kalau posisinya di sini hanyalah sebagai pengganti.

.*.

"Begitu bersemangat bahkan di pagi hari ya, Sakuma-san."

Sakuma tentu saja mengenali suara itu, tapi ia masih tidak menyangka akan benar-benar mendapati Miyoshi berdiri di hadapannya ketika mendongakkan kepala. "Miyoshi?"

Sebotol air disodorkan padanya, dan lelaki itu hanya memandangi, sebelum beralih ke wajah si aktor yang dihiasi senyum.

"Memangnya kau tidak haus?"

Sakuma menegakkan tubuh, menyeka keringat, berpikir kalau ia pasti memang kurang minum karena sekarang merasa dirinya agak limbung (atau ia hanya terkejut saja, agak _terlalu_ terkejut). Seperti pagi-pagi normal lainnya, tiga kali seminggu, ia mengenakan sepatu olahraganya dan joging keluar rumah. Dulu di akhir minggu, sekarang di hari kosong mana pun karena ia sibuk bekerja di teater. Ia selalu pergi seorang diri dan itu tidak pernah menjadi masalah—bukannya tetangganya ada yang seumuran atau cukup rajin menjaga kesehatan juga—jadi Sakuma selalu menyusuri pinggiran kanal, melewati taman-taman dan mengitari area tempatnya tinggal, semuanya sendirian.

Sekarang ia tidak sendirian. Miyoshi berada di depannya, dengan syal melingkar longgar di atas sweter abu-abu, dan sebelah tangan yang tersembunyi dalam saku mantel biru tua. Ada bulan sabit gelap yang menggantung di bawah kedua matanya, terlihat samar di bawah matahari pagi, tapi ujung-ujung bibir lelaki itu tetap melengkung ke atas. Ia mendorong botol air di tangannya hingga hampir menempel di dada Sakuma, yang akhirnya menerima disertai gumaman terima kasih penuh kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kelihatannya seperti apa?" Si aktor balik bertanya.

"Seperti kau ketinggalan kereta terakhir tadi malam dan berkeliaran di luar hingga pagi."

Alis Miyoshi terangkat seakan berkata, _Serius, Sakuma-san?_ lalu ia terkekeh dan membalik badan, melangkah santai menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang ditempatkan tidak jauh di dekat gerbang masuk taman. Sakuma mengikutinya hampir tanpa berpikir, membuka botol minumnya sambil berjalan. Tangan Miyoshi yang berada dalam saku mengeluarkan dua koin dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin. Tombol-tombol menyala, ia menekan satu yang berpendar merah di pojok kanan atas dan sekaleng kopi hangat jatuh dengan kelentang. Ketika ia membungkuk untuk mengambil minumnya, mata Sakuma menangkap gulungan skrip drama menyembul dari salah satu saku mantelnya.

"Tunggu," kata Sakuma, tangannya hampir bergerak juga untuk menghentikan Miyoshi yang hendak membuka kaleng, tapi ia menahannya, "kau minum kopi pagi-pagi begini?"

"Bukan hal aneh, kan?" Alisnya kembali terangkat, tapi kali ini tidak dengan tawa. "Memangnya Sakuma-san minum apa di pagi hari, susu?"

" _Kopi_ ," jawab Sakuma cepat, "tapi tidak sebelum sarapan."

"Begitukah?"

"Mengisi perut kosong dengan kopi tidak baik."

"Hmm."

Keduanya bertatapan. Sakuma tidak tahu untuk berapa lama, tapi mereka terus diam hingga ia pikir Miyoshi akan mulai mengetukkan kakinya tidak sabar. Namun lelaki itu hanya menurunkan kopinya sebagai tanda ia urung minum, seakan menunggunya bicara. Di wajahnya tidak ada amarah, tidak juga kejengkelan, ekspresinya kosong dari segala emosi. Sakuma biasanya merasa nyaman saja dengan keheningan, tapi kali ini ia merasa ingin berteriak dan pergi jauh-jauh. Apakah sudah terlambat baginya untuk meneruskan lari pagi sekarang…?

"Kau benar-benar di luar semalaman, kan?" tanya Sakuma.

Miyoshi tidak membalas, keduanya sama-sama tahu kalau ia tidak berkewajiban menjawab, tapi saat ini Sakuma akan benar-benar menghargai bahkan gerakan sesederhana anggukan atau gelengen.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. "Sarapan?"

"Kenapa dengan sarapan?"

Sakuma tersenyum menahan kesal, detik itu juga menyimpulkan kalau Miyoshi termasuk orang-orang itu yang suka menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain. "Yah, kau lapar? Karena aku pikir aku mau mencari sarapan kedua."

"Ini ajakan makan pagi?" Si aktor lagi-lagi bertanya, senyumnya kembali.

Ia memalingkan muka. "Ada toko roti enak di dekat sini." Sakuma berjalan cepat, atau malah mungkin setengah berlari. Dengan wajah terhibur di sisinya, Miyoshi mengikuti.

.*.

Namanya Izawa Kazuo. Tampan, karismatik, dengan Bahasa Inggris yang sangat baik. Kesan pertamanya adalah pemuda tidak kenal susah yang hanya tahu bersenang-senang, tapi sesungguhnya sangat serius dan pekerja keras. Paling populer di kalangan gadis muda, yang meski memang tidak selalu ia ladeni, tetap saja hobi menempel padanya seperti madu pada nektar. Kalau mau dilihat secara kompetitif, ia mungkin pesaing terbesar Maki Katsuhiko; semua orang tahu, peran utama adalah rebutan mereka.

Layaknya yang sering terjadi antara para aktor dan figur pubik lainnya, Sakuma hampir mengharapkan Miyoshi dan Izawa saling menyindir pedas atau melempar ucapan sopan sok manis di atas persaingan mereka yang panas. Ia tidak mengenal Izawa, dan meski Miyoshi mungkin sedikit terlalu elegan untuk bersikap semacam itu, konflik sudahlah sangat wajar; bukan rahasia juga kalau para aktor sering saling tidak suka, jadi ia pikir dirinya tidak akan terkejut kalau memang begitu situasinya.

Tapi justru jauh dari itu, karena nyatanya kedua aktor itu akrab— _agak terlalu_ _akrab_ hingga Izawa bisa dengan santai mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Miyoshi, yang bahkan tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mendekatkan wajah untuk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, mengundang tawa tertahan untuk sesuatu yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua. Ada kilau terhibur sungguhan di mata Miyoshi, dan Sakuma tidak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja. Oh tidak, tentu saja Sakuma tidak membenci kedekatan mereka, malahan, ia lega karena artinya Miyoshi tidak punya siapa-siapa yang bisa disebut musuh atau yang semacamnya; pokoknya Sakuma tidak cemburu atau apa pun, sumpah tidak.

Tidak bahkan ketika ia melewati koridor ruang aktor suatu malam sehabis latihan, dan pintu Maki Katsuhiko membuka persis ketika Sakuma kurang beberapa langkah dari sana, bertepatan dengan Izawa yang berjalan keluar, disertai senyum lebar menempel di wajahnya yang kelewat tampan untuk bisa disebut legal. Izawa tidak langsung melihat Sakuma, tapi lelaki lain yang juga keluar bersamanya—Shimano Ryousuke, aktor yang ia tahu karena selalu memerankan Horatio di Hamlet, sama seperti Izawa yang selalu memegang peran Laertes—menoleh tepat ke arahnya dan mata mereka sempat bertemu.

Dengan ceria, Izawa berkata pada seseorang di dalam ruangan, "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu hari Jumat!"

Ada kekehan kecil lalu sahutan, "Pakai setelan terbaikmu, Kaminaga." Itu suara Miyoshi.

Kemudian pintu tertutup, dan Sakuma berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tetap berjalan dengan normal. Ketika mereka berpapasan, Shimano tersenyum padanya dan Izawa—atau mungkin nama aslinya Kaminaga, karena Miyoshi baru saja memanggilnya _begitu_ —mengangkat topi, " _Otsukaresama._ "

Dibalasnya sapaan itu dengan sedikit bungkukan dan ucapan yang sama. Dahinya mengerut ketika berbelok di ujung koridor, kenapa pula orang seperti Izawa Kazuo harus seramah dan sesopan itu; Sakuma hampir merasa dunia tidak adil karena tahu ia mungkin tidak akan bisa membenci Kaminaga.


	4. Act IV

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _stars and lights_**

theater!au. 1970!setting. tukanglampu!sakuma/actor!miyoshi.

buat **suki** dan **alice** yang menemani saya di fandom mata-mata ini /o/

* * *

 **Act IV**

" _Sisanya adalah keheningan_."[1]

Sakuma menyaksikan Miyoshi yang memerankan Hamlet lemas di pangkuan Horatio, mengucapkan baris terakhirnya dan mati dengan mata terbuka. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi setiap kali melihat adegan itu, rasanya ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang diremas. Butuh peringatan berulang-ulang dari akal sehatnya kalau ini hanyalah drama, jadi Sakuma harus menahan dorongan untuk turun dari posnya dan berlari ke panggung demi memeriksa apakah Miyoshi baik-baik saja.

" _Selamat tidur, pangeran,_ " Shimano Ryousuke yang memegang peran Horatio berbisik rendah ke telinganya, " _dan biarkan terbangnya para malaikat mengantarmu beristirahat_."

Lalu Fortinbras dan rombongannya masuk ke panggung, dialog terakhir, babak lima selesai. Tirai diturunkan dan staf serta penonton khusus yang datang atas undangan bertepuk tangan. Gladi resik sore itu usai, sutradara Fukumoto menyerukan _otsukaresama_ untuk semua orang sembari mengumumkan kalau mereka libur sepanjang akhir minggu. Pementasan berikutnya adalah Hamlet lagi, memakai deretan aktor yang hampir sama dengan yang disaksikan Sakuma pertama kali sewaktu ia baru bekerja di sana.

Ketika Sakuma turun dari ruang kontrol untuk membantu membereskan lampu yang ditempatkan dekat pintu masuk, aktor yang memerankan Laertes—Izawa Kazuo, _alias_ Kaminaga, keluar dari pintu samping panggung. Ia langsung menuju seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun musim semi hijau di barisan tengah, sementara anak gadisnya yang berdiri mendampingi memakai rok merah muda lembut. Sakuma pikir ia mengenali wanita itu dari televisi, istri seorang politikus terkenal atau apalah, yang sering muncul sebagai sponsor dari berbagai acara derma. Miyoshi kemudian bergabung, dengan senyum ramah yang bahkan bisa dikenali dari kejauhan.

"Cocok ya," kata seseorang yang duduk di bangku belakang, "mereka berdua itu."

Kalaupun itu membuatnya terkejut, Sakuma tidak menunjukkannya, ia menoleh mencari asal suara— _yang dikenalinya_ —sampai matanya tertumbuk ke rambut kecokelatan yang menyembul dari sandaran tempat duduk, baris kedua dari belakang. Lelaki itu menuruni anak tangga hingga ia berdiri sejajar dengan kursi yang dimaksud. "Shimano-san?"

Shimano Ryousuke, yang rambutnya masih disisir rapi seusai perannya sebagai Horatio, meletakkan sebotol air minum di pangkuannya, sebelum menempatkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan bersandar, matanya melirik. "Sakuma-san, kan?"

Satu aktor lagi yang tahu namanya meski mereka tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya, Sakuma hanya mengangguk samar, tidak benar-benar yakin akan respon yang baik.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu dari Maki karena dia pernah menyebutkan tentangmu, bukannya aku menguntit atau apa," Shimano mengibaskan tangan sebelum mengambalikannya lagi ke belakang kepala. Aktor itu kemudian menunjuk dengan dagu, ke arah empat orang yang masih berbicara dan sekarang tertawa-tawa. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Izawa-san dengan gadis itu, atau Maki-san?" Sakuma bertanya, "ini masih soal cocok atau tidaknya, kan?"

"Iya, masih soal itu, tapi kau salah orang," kata Shimano, "maksudku Izawa dan Maki."

"Maaf?"

Shimano meliriknya lagi; matanya cokelat, bundar dan tidak terbaca—sama seperti Miyoshi, tapi ada sesuatu dalam sorot matanya yang membedakan mereka berdua; Shimano memandangannya dengan tatapan bosan yang berbahaya, seakan ia tidak begitu tertarik sekaligus sedang menimbang-nimbang tulang mana yang akan paling menghibur kalau dipatahkan. Sakuma mendadak jadi merasa agak defensif, bahkan ketika senyum merayap ke bibir lawan bicaranya.

"Izawa, Maki dan aku dulu di sekolah akting yang sama di luar negeri, mereka satu kelas, aku di kelas lain. Cuma kami bertiga yang orang Jepang, jadi cepat akrab," ia bercerita, "tapi memang mereka berdua itu yang lebih dekat, dari dulu, mungkin karena sifatnya sama-sama begitu."

"Maksud Shimano-san?"

"Lihat itu," Shimano membungkuk dan memindahkan lengannya ke sandaran bangku di depannya, menumpukan dagunya di sana, "orang-orang yang gemar berbasa-basi, aku sih tidak minat dengan omong kosong, makanya aku di sini."

Sakuma telah belajar cukup banyak dari pengalaman kalau terkadang ada hal-hal yang tidak perlu ia jawab, atau cukup mengangguk saja sebagai taggapan. Adakalanya diam saja membuat segala hal lebih sederhana dan ia sesudahnya tidak perlu pusing-pusing berurusan dengan konsekuensi dari perkataannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa tetap pasif; Sakuma bertanya dan baru setelah kalimatnya keluar dari mulut ia tersadar kalau itu mungkin memang yang diinginkan oleh Shimano. "Kenapa Shimano-san memberitahuku ini?"

"Ceritaku membuatmu bosan, Sakuma-san?"

"Maaf, bukan maksudku—"

"Aku tadi hanya sedang berpikir," Shimano memotong, merenggangkan kedua lengannya ke depan dan mengertakkan jari-jarinya, "bagaimana Izawa banyak berbasa-basi karena dia memang senang bersosialisasi, sedangkan Maki melakukan hal yang sama karena dia selalu punya maksud tersendiri." Sebelum Sakuma bisa menjawab, aktor itu berdiri sambil membawa botol minumnya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Ia berhenti sejenak, menolehkan kepala ke belakang hingga setengah wajahnya terlihat. "Cuma mau bilang saja kok."

Sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu, Sakuma tetap tidak berkesempatan bertanya apa maksudnya.

.*.

"Sakuma-san."

Yang memanggilnya itu Miyoshi. Sakuma tidak yakin dari mana asalnya, terutama karena bagian belakang panggung sedang seluruhnya gelap dan ia memang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain penanda jalan yang menyala di lantai dan gelang-gelang berpendar yang dipakai para staf di pergelangan tangan mereka.

"Sakuma-san, Sakuma-san!" Panggilannya berubah jadi bisikan rendah yang agak mendesak. Sakuma lebih suka berlagak tidak mendengar, karena memang lebih mudah begitu, dan lagi pula ia sedang _sibuk_. Atau boleh jadi ia memang belum bisa saja menghadapi Miyoshi, tidak setelah mengetahui bahwa si aktor menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan _sahabatnya_ —Kaminaga—sambil mengenakan setelan terbaik dan mungkin juga pergi ke tempat yang memang hanya bisa didatangi serta cocok untuk para aktor. Mungkin itu cara realita menyadarkannya kalau dunia aktor dan staf teknis biasa memanglah berbeda, dan tidak seharusnya ia bermimpi terlalu muluk.

"Astaga, gelap kan seharusnya membuat sulit melihat, bukan sulit mendengar," sekarang suara itu tepat berada di sebelah telinganya, masih dalam bisikan, lalu diikuti dengusan pelan yang semestinya adalah tawa tertahan; ia bisa merasakan napas Miyoshi di pipinya, "atau mungkin kau saja yang pura-pura tidak mendengar?"

"Miyoshi," akhirnya Sakuma berkata, "aku _sibuk_." Untuk menegaskan kalimat, diangkatnya kotak besar—yang tadinya berisi lampu untuk diletakkan di belakang properti, demi memberi kesan mencekam ketika adegan hantu dari raja yang sudah mati memasuki panggung—tapi merasa bodoh begitu tersadar kalau Miyoshi mungkin tidak bisa melihat itu. "Ada bagian properti yang harus kuurus, dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dramanya sebentar lagi mulai."

"Justru karena dramanya akan dimulai makanya aku ke sini," balas Miyoshi, "dan Hamlet baru keluar di _scene_ dua, kalau Sakuma-san mau tahu."

"Begitu, ya."

Di suatu titik di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka, sang sutradara telah menyambut para penonton dan musik intro dimainkan. Sebelum Sakuma sempat kembali bergerak, tirai pertama telah dibuka dan lampu biru di belakang panggung dinyalakan. Seketika ia bisa melihat wajah Miyoshi, yang lekukannya dibentuk oleh bayangan gelap, membuat matanya yang menawan jadi mustahil diabaikan dan Sakuma mendapati dirinya gagal mengalihkan pandangan. Canggung, bertatapan di jarak yang sedekat itu, tapi si aktor tampaknya tidak terpengaruh; ia kemudian menepuk kotak Sakuma, lalu menunjuk ke lantai.

"Maaf?"

Dengan cepat Miyoshi mengangkat jari telunjuk ke depan bibir, lalu mengambil kota yang ia pegang—tangan mereka bersentuhan sekilas, Sakuma berusaha melawan refleks untuk menyentak, setengah karena kaget, setengah karena malu—dan diletakannya ke lantai dengan hati-hati. Lelaki itu memegang ujung lengan kemeja Sakuma dan menariknya pelan dua kali, kepalanya memberi tanda ke arah panggung. Ia mengangkat alis, tidak yakin apakah Miyoshi ingin diikuti, tapi seketika berhenti berpikir ketika si aktor benar-benar memegang lengan bawahnya dan menarik. Miyoshi berjalan dengan sangat ringan, tanpa suara seperti yang biasa, dan Sakuma tidak perlu menjadi aktor untuk tahu bahwa ia juga harus berjalan dengan teramat perlahan, karena satu langkah pun yang berbunyi di belakang panggung, suaranya akan memantul di seluruh ruangan teater.

Miyoshi berhenti di balik lipatan tirai, lalu berlutut, memberi tanda bagi Sakuma untuk melakukan hal yang. Ia menuruti, lutut mereka bersentuhan ketika si aktor memiringkan badan dan berbisik ke telinganya, "Pokoknya jangan sampai kau bisa melihat penonton, karena itu artinya mereka bisa melihatmu juga."

Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal baginya dan ia balas berbisik, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Miyoshi?"

Miyoshi memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, mengalahkan bintang-bintang dan lampu mana pun yang pernah Sakuma lihat, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kegembiraannya ketika ia menjawab, "Sedang menunjukkan pada Sakuma-san bagian terbaik dari drama panggung."

Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama.

Tepuk tangan menggema, sorakan menggaung; getarannya sampai ke lantai di belakang panggung tempat mereka berada, mengantarkan gelora serta antusiasme penonton ke telinga serta dadanya. Sakuma tidak bisa melihat mereka, tapi meriahnya sambutan memberitahunya wajah yang penuh minat, senyum yang menunggu-nunggu, gejolak tidak sabar; satu ruangan penuh audiens yang bersemangat. Perasaan yang berkebalikan menggempurnya, membuatnya merasa kecil sekaligus mengembangkan kesadaran dirinya, seakan ia sanggup melakukan apa saja, namun gugup karena selalu diawasi oleh ribuan pasang mata. Ekspektasi mereka memompa adrenalinnya, menjatuhkannya dalam suatu perasaan yang mirip euforia, sekaligus membuat tangannya berkeringat dan hampir gemetar.

Dan Sakuma bahkan _bukan_ aktornya.

Teriakan itu bukan untuknya, namun menghujaninya dengan efek yang sebegitu besar, tidak terbayang bagaimana rasanya kalau sorakan itu memang ada untuk menyambutnya, menyerukan namanya dan melonjak begitu melihatnya. Sakuma tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti seluruhnya bagaimana perasaan para aktor ketika mereka masuk ke panggung, di bawah sorotan lampu dan diikuti setiap gerakannya seakan ia adalah pusat galaksi. Pasti ada suatu emosi—yang lebih besar, yang lebih kuat—yang tidak akan bisa dipahami sepenuhnya jika tidak dialaminya sendiri. Tapi Sakuma pikir, ia mungkin mulai mengerti sedikit kenapa mereka menjadi aktor dan kenapa mereka mencintai profesi itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah Miyoshi, berharap akan menemukan nyala yang juga berapi-api di netranya, tapi yang ia dapati justru sebaliknya. Si aktor menutup matanya, terlihat begitu tenang seakan-akan ia sedang tertidur, sementara bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Ada perasaan lembut yang merayapinya ketika ia melihat Miyoshi seperti itu, dan Sakuma hampir saja mengulurkan tangan untuk mengembalikan seuntai poni yang jatuh ke dahinya. Tapi ia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak dan tangannya tetap di tempat, memilih menggunakan momen itu untuk menyerap segalanya.

Sekejap kemudian, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyimpulkan apa pun, Miyoshi membuka matanya kembali. Mereka bertatapan lagi, dan Sakuma sudah pasti akan berdeham canggung lalu membuang muka, seandainya saja ia tidak ingat kalau suara sekecil apa pun di sana bisa fatal. Ia akhirnya mempertahankan pandangan, sembari berharap penerangan dari lampu biru itu akan menyembunyikan rona apa pun yang mungkin muncul di pipinya.

Si aktor bangkit, kemudian bergeser mundur lebih dalam ke bagian belakang panggung. Sakuma mengikutinya hingga mereka kembali ke titik tempat Sakuma meninggalkan kotak kardus yang dibawanya tadi.

"Sudah waktunya aku siap-siap," kata Miyoshi, lalu tanpa kata-kata lagi, ia menghilang ke posisi.

Di panggung, dialog awal dari adegan pertama mulai dibawakan.

.*.

Malam setelah pementasan itu, untuk kedua kalinya dalam sebulan terakhir, Odagiri memintanya pergi ke ruangan Maki Katsuhiko. _Lampu rusak_ lagi, katanya, Sakuma hampir mendengus sinis ketika mendengar itu, tapi kemudian batal begitu terpikir kalau mungkin kali ini memang ada lampu rusak sungguhan. Jadi ia pergi ke gudang, mengambil satu bohlam berjenis sama dengan yang dipasang di meja rias para aktor dan membawanya ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Barangkali ini juga bisa jadi kesempatan yang baik; Sakuma masih punya banyak hal untuk ditanyakan, terutama menyangkut apa yang terjadi di belakang panggung tadi.

Kali ini ia tidak ragu-ragu di hadapan pintu, diangkatnya sebelah tangan dan buku-buku jarinya membuat tiga ketukan.

"Sakuma-san," suara Miyoshi menyahut dari dalam, "silakan masuk."

Sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya bagaimana si aktor bisa tahu kalau itu adalah dirinya—mungkin karena kedatangannya memang sudah diekspektasi?—tapi Sakuma mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan membuka pintu sambil mengucap permisi.

Ada tiga orang di dalam, Miyoshi sendiri, Kaminaga dan Shimano Ryousuke. Ia mengangguk ke dua aktor yang mengangkat kepala untuk melihat ke arahnya, sebelum beralih ke si pemilik ruangan yang sedang bersandar di bingkai jendela. Kacanya terbuka, membiarkan asap tipis dari rokoknya membumbung ke langit malam. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi mata mereka bertemu dan baginya itu sudah cukup sebagai sapaan.

"Aku membawa lampunya," kata Sakuma, melihat sekilas meja rias yang lampu-lampunya dimatikan sebelum kembali memandang si aktor, yang di luar prediksinya, tertegun sejenak sebelum tertawa. Ia bisa merasakan kalau dua aktor yang lain juga tersenyum, Shimano malah dengan sengaja menahan kekehannya dengan batuk-batuk yang sangat tidak meyakinkan.

Ia berusaha mengabaikan respon itu dan mencoba mencari sebab yang masuk akal. "Apa aku membawa lampu pengganti yang salah?"

"Bukan," Miyoshi mengibaskan tangan, senyumnya masih lebar di wajah ketika ia menutup jendela dan berjalan ke arah meja tempat kedua temannya sedang duduk, "bukan begitu sama sekali. Sebenarnya, tidak ada lampu yang rusak."

"Sama seperti terakhir kali?"

Shimano bergantian memandangnya dan Miyoshi, ekspresinya terlihat puas akan sesuatu. " _Oh_?"

Sakuma tidak luput menangkap tajamnya lirikan yang dilemparkan lelaki berambut cokelat itu pada Shimano, sebelum mematikan rokoknya dalam asbak yang ada di atas meja. Toh ketika si aktor kembali memandang dirinya, air mukanya sudah kembali normal. "Lampu di sini tidak pernah bermasalah kok, Sakuma-san."

Entah bagaimana, kalimat itu seketika menjadi penjelasan yang cukup. Sakuma merasa lamban karena tidak menyadari sebelumnya, tapi sekarang ia paham kalau itu artinya Miyoshi pasti akan selalu menggunakan alasan lampu rusak untuk memanggil dirinya (atau barangkali juga staf yang lain, tapi Sakuma tidak tahu dan tidak mau memikirkan itu). "Baiklah," katanya, "ada yang bisa kubantu, Miyoshi?"

Gerakannya sangat halus, tapi Sakuma bisa melihat Kaminaga karena ia duduk di meja yang dipunggungi Miyoshi. Aktor itu meliriknya, mata penuh perhitungan, sebelum memejam ketika menghirup rokoknya untuk yang terakhir kali dan mematikannya di asbak. Shimano di sisi lain tidak menyembunyikan tatapannya, sikunya bertumpu ke meja, sementara dagunya diistirahatkan ke telapak tangan, memandangi mereka dengan wajah bosan.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Miyoshi, "kami hanya mau pergi ke bar, merayakan sedikit suksesnya pementasan yang barusan—mungkin Sakuma-san mau ikut juga?"

Ia megedip, sekali, dua kali. Diliriknya Shimano, yang masih tetap dengan posisinya namun sekarang dengan senyum mulai terkembang di bibirnya; sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah, tapi caranya melengkungkan bibir itu seakan-akan ia mengetahui suatu hal penting yang Sakuma tidak tahu, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Di seberang meja, Kaminaga merapikan jasnya, Sakuma sebenarnya ingin tahu bagaimana respon aktor itu terhadap kemungkinan bahwa ia akan ikut serta, tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan emosi apa-apa. Semuanya mengantarkan ke pilihan yang sulit; kalau bisa ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menolak tawaran Miyoshi, tapi di sisi lain pergi bersama para aktor itu terasa agak tidak pas dengan posisinya. Bukankah perayaan kecil atas pementasan lebih pantas dilakukan oleh orang yang benar-benar berperan di atas panggungnya? Pikiran itu membuatnya merasa tidak berada di tempat yang cocok.

Dikembalikannya lagi perhatian ke Miyoshi, yang masih menunggu jawaban dengan sabar. "Maaf," ia akhirnya berkata, menyesal ketika kalimatnya bahkan belum selesai, "aku harus menolak tawaran kali ini."

"Begitukah?" Miyoshi mengangkat satu alis, tapi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Baiklah. _Otsukaresamadeshita_."

Setelah saling berpamitan, mereka berpisah di depan ruangan—para aktor ke arah pintu depan, sementara Sakuma kembali ke gudang. Ketika berjalan bertiga, Miyoshi terlihat sedang bersama dengan orang-orang yang serasi; langkah santai, penuh obrolan dan menarik perhatian. Sakuma membayangkan tempat yang akan mereka tuju setelah ini; suatu bar mewah di pusat kota, yang penuh orang-orang asing serta musik Barat, sambil mengudap santapan yang namanya tidak pernah ia dengar dan menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman mahal yang rasanya jauh berbeda dengan sake di _izakaya_.[2] Mungkin seharusnya memang begitu, aktor lebih baik bergaul dengan sesama aktor, dan Sakuma bisa kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya, mengatur _spotlight_ dan membetulkan lampu yang rusak.

Terpisahkan beberapa langkah, ia mendengar Shimano berkata, dengan suara yang agak terlalu keras untuk ukuran biasa. " _Jadiii,_ Maki Katsuhiko sudah jadi Miyoshi untuk Sakuma-san, ya?"

Izawa Kazuo tertawa. "Diam kalau tidak mau kena amuk Yang Mulia, Hatano," tawa lagi, "oh, atau harus kupanggil kau Horatio?"

" _Laertes_ ," Shimano Ryousuke—atau _Hatano_ , Sakuma mendapati satu orang lagi yang menggunakan nama panggung—berkata dengan tenang, "bukan aku lho yang berakhir dibunuh Hamlet."

"Diamlah, kalian berdua." Si aktor yang berjalan di antara Kaminaga dan Hatano mendesis, suaranya lebih pelan dari yang lain, nyaris menghilang ketika mereka hendak berbelok di ujung koridor. Sakuma menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke balakang. Ketiga aktor sudah menghilang, tapi ia mendengar satu sapaan dengan suara tinggi, suara seorang wanita.

Lalu didengarnya Maki Katsuhiko berkata, "Ah, Nona Ophelia?"

* * *

[1] Terjemahan kasar dari potongan drama _Hamlet_ , Act V, Scene 2.

[2] Izakaya: semacam bar/restoran lokal tempat minum dan makan kasual.


	5. Act V

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _stars and lights_**

theater!au. 1970!setting. tukanglampu!sakuma/actor!miyoshi.

buat **suki** dan **alice** yang menemani saya di fandom mata-mata ini /o/

* * *

 **Act V**

Bertemu Miyoshi malam itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam perkiraan Sakuma, atau setidaknya ia tidak berharap akan menemukan si aktor dalam pantri staf, duduk di meja makan kecil dari kayu yang ditempatakan di tengah ruangan, dengan bibir mengapit sebatang rokok dan kepala yang dinaungi liukan asap.

Hamlet telah memasuki malam pertunjukannya yang ke-lima, tapi bangku-bangku di aula masih saja ramai terisi. Audies memang paling mencintai Hamlet yang dimaikan Maki Katsuhiko—peran yang di awal karirnya sebagai aktor benar-benar berhasil mengangkat namanya. Tiket untuk drama itu selalu yang paling cepat habis, bunga-bunga yang datang selalu yang paling banyak dan penontonnya pun selalu yang paling bersemangat, jadi Sakuma pikir tidak akan mungkin si aktor menyembunyikan dirinya di bagian belakang teater seusai pertunjukan, alih-alih keluar menyapa penggemarnya.

"Suruh Fukumoto mencoba yang seperti ini lho," didengarnya Miyoshi berkata ketika ia memasuki ruangan, "biar dia tidak membuat kue kering yang itu-itu terus."

Ada kotak ukuran sedang diletakkan di tengah meja, tutupnya terbuka, menampilakan potongan kue kecil dan roti-roti manis. Logonya tidak terlihat, tapi Sakuma bisa mengenali desain di pinggiran kotaknya; itu toko roti tempat ia mengajak Miyoshi makan pagi dua minggu sebelumnya. Di kursi yang berseberangan dengan di aktor, duduk Odagiri, mengunyah sepotong kue dengan gerakan sehati-hati pencicip makanan. "Enak, benar-benar enak."

"Iya, kan?"

Odagiri meneguk air dari gelas, lalu berdiri untuk membawanya ke bak cuci; sambil melakukan itu, ia menoleh sekilas. "Halo, Sakuma."

Api di ujung rokok membara ketika Miyoshi mengisapnya—"Selamat malam, Sakuma-san." Namanya melayang bersama kelabu tipis yang terembus dari bibir.

Sakuma menyapa mereka berdua balik, tidak luput bertemu pandang dengan Odagiri ketika ia menyebut nama asli Miyoshi (yang ia abaikan, meskipun ekspresi datar atasannya itu entah bagaimana mempunyai sorot mata penasaran), kemudian bergerak ke rak untuk mengambil mantel dan syalnya yang digantung.

Odagiri merapikan kotak, lalu mengangguk tanda pamit. "Terima kasih ya, aku akan mengunjungi tokonya lain kali."

"Sama-sama," kata si aktor, "oh jangan lupa, yang itu bukan untuk kau habiskan sendiri ya, Odagiri, titip juga buat Kaminaga dan Hatano."

"Kita lihat kalau nanti masih ada sisanya untuk mereka." Ketua divisi lampu itu tersenyum kecil, dalam usahanya untuk memasang wajah pura-pura tersinggung. Meskipun tidak pernah mengekspresikannya secara lisan, Sakuma sebenarnya menghargai bagaimana semua orang selalu berusaha bersikap lebih santai jika tidak sedang dalam jam kerja, termasuk Odagiri yang selalu serius. "Kau pulang sekarang, Miyoshi?"

"Sepertinya." Satu hirupan terakhir, dan ia mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Sakuma sedang melingkarkan syal si leher ketika Miyoshi bangkit, mengangkat mantel yang tersampir di punggung kursinya. "Keberatan kalau aku pulang bersamamu, Sakuma-san?"

.*.

Mereka berpamitan lagi di depan pintu pantri, Odagiri kembali ke bagian tengah teater, Miyoshi dan dirinya ke pintu belakang. Lalu sama seperti malam ketika mereka pertama kali bicara, bertemu dengan segerombol orang lagi yang menunggu mereka di sana. _Déjà vu_ —kata itu meyala-nyala seperti _spotlight_ dengan pengaturan yang salah dalam kepala Sakuma; berikutnya apa, mereka bakal makan di restoran okonomiyaki juga?

Tapi tidak, setelah Sakuma kembali berperan sebagai pengawal dan si aktor menampilkan senyum penuh minta maafnya, mereka tidak pergi ke restoran. Sebagai gantinya Miyoshi menawarkan pergi ke bar yang dimiliki oleh seorang teman, berkata akan mentraktirnya sebagai bentuk perayaan kecil karena dramanya sukses.

"Itu tidak perlu," Sakuma berkata, "dramanya kan selalu sukses."

"Tapi ini Hamlet," ujar Miyoshi, senyum terkulum di bibirnya, "ini _spesial_. Tidak ada yang mengharuskan Sakuma-san buru-buru pulang, kan?"

Sakuma menyerah, karena terlalu sulit untuk berkata tidak pada si aktor, dan mencari kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya pun memang intensinya sejak awal. Mereka berjalan ke stasiun metro terdekat dan menaiki kereta ke arah Shinjuku, lalu turun di salah satu bagian kota yang kehidupan malamnya paling ramai dan gemerlap. Keduanya melewati deretan pertokoan dan gedung-gedung yang sedang dibangun, menenggelamkan diri bersama arus manusia di antara restoran-restoran, toko elektronik dan nyala lampu yang tak pernah padam. Sakuma tidak biasa pergi ke daerah itu jika tidak bersama teman; ketika pergi keluar sendirian, ia lebih suka mendatangi izakaya-izakaya kecil yang ada di sekitar tempatnya tinggal, dengan para pemilik yang sudah tua namun sangat ramah dan sudah dikenalnya.

Miyoshi menuntunnya melewati itu semua, meski Sakuma tidak yakin ke mana karena baginya semua jalanan itu sama saja. Si aktor kemudian berbelok masuk ke salah satu gedung pusat perbelanjaan, membawa Sakuma serta menaiki elevator hingga lantai teratas, ke sebuah bar yang di pintu masuknya tertulis "Tokimaru". Sekali lihat bagian depannya saja, ia sudah bisa tahu kalau bar ini berbeda kelas dengan yang biasa dikunjunginya. Begitu mereka berada di dalam, tebakannya terbukti benar.

Sakuma mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mendapati langit-langit tinggi bersanding dengan lantai kayu yang terpelitur gelap, mengilap hingga ia bisa melihat pantulan samar dari lampu-lampu yang dipasang di atas meja bar; warna-warni seperti lelehan tinta. Di salah satu sisi ruangan, keseluruhan dindingnya dibangun dari panel-panel kaca, mengantarkan langsung pemandangan langit malam dan nyala kota. Sementara itu di sisi kiri pintu masuk, dindingnya dihiasi kaca berwarna yang menggambarkan kapal pesiar serta lautan, coraknya senada dengan tema bar. Bagian belakang ruangan diisi oleh sebuah panggung kecil, dengan satu piano besar berwarna hitam di tengah; seorang pria dalam setelan biru tua sedang duduk memainkannya, jemarinya menari di atas tuts; Sakuma menyadari kepala yang ada di ruangan itu semuanya mengarah ke sana.

"Seto Reiji," Miyoshi memberitahunya, "pianis terkenal, _jazz_ - _swing_. Sakuma-san mungkin tidak akan menyangka siapa saja orang yang tergila-gila padanya," ada kekehan kecil, "mau langsung ke barnya saja?"

Diberinya lelaki itu _oh_ kecil dan sebuah anggukan. Sama dengan makanan, sejujurnya Sakuma tidak begitu familier dengan musik Barat, berhubung ia mendengarkan musik hanya jika pergi ke bar, dan semua yang disetel di izakaya dekat rumahnya adalah _enka_.[1] Tapi toh yang ini tidak buruk, meski merasa agak salah tempat ketika mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah Miyoshi, permainan piano itu menenangkannya dengan cara yang aneh. Mungkin karena ada pesan tersendiri yang disampaikan oleh si pianis, seperti sebuah senyuman yang berlompatan lewat nada-nada yang ia tekan, atau cara matanya memejam seakan mengajak semua orang untuk bersantai dan menikmati.

Tentu tanpa disuruh pun, Sakuma menikmati. Agak lebih berhati-hati dari biasanya, mungkin, tapi ia kesulitan menekan perasaan senangnya ketika mengingat dirinya sedang pergi bersama Miyoshi— _lagi_ , dan kali ini tidak hanya sebagai pengganti atau teman mengobrol biasa untuk makan malam. Si aktor benar-benar mengajaknya karena ia ingin mereka bersama!

Namun itu membuatnya kembali bepikir, dari sekian banyak orang yang pasti berlomba-lomba untuk menemaninya pergi keluar, kenapa harus Sakuma? Kenapa bukan teman sesama aktornya, yang tentu saja lebih pantas untuk _merayakan_ kesuksesan pertunjukan di tempat mewah ini—Kaminaga, misalnya? Atau Hatano, mungkin? Benaknya mulai berlarian lagi, apa alasan Miyoshi mengajaknya? Apa ia punya maksud tersendiri, atau ia sedang memainkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Sakuma? Semakin ia menerka-nerka, semakin mengabur jawabannya, atau _mungkinkah…._

"Sakuma-san," suara Miyoshi membuatnya mengembalikan perhatian, "kenapa memasang wajah serius begitu?"

"Iyakah?" Sakuma memaksakan senyum. "Aku hanya, terbawa suasana tadi…." Kata-katanya memelan, menghilang ditelan musik yang mengalun di udara dan obrolan yang mengumbang di ruangan. Miyoshi diam, tidak mengangkat alis, tidak juga berusaha melengkapi kalimatnya, ia hanya menunggu dengan sabar. Sakuma menelan ludah, mungkin jika berhadapan dengan lelaki ini, pilihan terbaiknya memanglah berterus terang—

"Maaf, apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?"

—yang batal dilakukannya, karena tetap saja yang keluar dari mulutnya ada pengalih. Untuk detik-detik yang entah kenapa bergulir dengan sangat lambat, si aktor memerhatikannya. Ia tidak pernah nyaman dengan cara memandang Miyoshi itu, serius dan lekat-lekat seperti sedang menilai, serta seakan selalu berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan Sakuma sendiri tidak tahu.

"Tidak," ujar Miyoshi kemudian, "tapi aku tadi memang mau menanyakan apa pendapat Sakuma-san soal dramanya."

"Ah, soal pertunjukannya?"

"Bukan, tapi soal Hamlet-nya sendiri."

"Soal Hamlet? Maksudmu benar-benar soal dramanya—jalan cerita, karakter dan semacam itu?" Kalimat Sakuma disela tawa. "Aku tidak yakin aku orang yang pas untuk dimintai pendapat, karena mau bagaimana pun, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa soal drama."

Wajah aktor itu masih tanpa ekspresi ketika bertanya, "Lalu mengapa kau bekerja di teater?"

"Itu…."

"Ah, Miyoshi!" Satu panggilan itu berhasil memindahkan perhatian mereka berdua, membuat Sakuma diam-diam lega ada interupsi pada saat yang begitu pas. Suara itu datangnya dari seorang lelaki dalam setelan kelabu, yang sedang berjalan mendekat dengan langkah-langkah lebar namun santai. Ketika ia tiba di sebelah Miyoshi, Sakuma bisa melihat dengan jelas rahangnya yang persegi dan rambut cokelatnya yang dibelah tengah. Bibirnya melengkung ramah, membentuk senyuman yang sampai ke matanya. Sesaat Sakuma pikir ia mengenali wajahnya di suatu tempat, tapi ia tidak ingat di mana.

"Halo, Amari," Miyoshi menyapa, menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan menoleh sekilas ke Sakuma, "kurasa aku harus mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Oh," lelaki yang dipanggil Amari itu mengangguk dengan sopan, " _Konbanwa_."

Ia membalas dengan sapaan yang sama, sementara Miyoshi memperkenalkan mereka berdua. "Ini Sakuma-san, bekerja di teater yang sama denganku. Sakuma-san," kelima jemarinya bergerak untuk mengarah ke si lelaki yang baru hadir, "ini teman yang tadi kumaksud, Amari, dia pemilik barnya."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakuma-san," Amari membungkuk sedikit, "kau bisa memanggilku Amari, meskipun mungkin orang-orang lebih mengenalku dengan nama Utsumi Osamu."

 _Utsumi Osamu—_ nama itu seakan menekan tombol lampu di dalam kepalanya, sekarang Sakuma ingat di mana ia pernah melihat wajah Amari. Pastilah di televisi, dalam film-film garapan sutrada ternama yang sering diputar. Sakuma tidak begitu banyak menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi, tapi sesekali ia juga melihat wajah lelaki itu di iklan-iklan penyela acara. Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu dengan salah satu aktor yang sedang hangat dibicarakan di seantero negeri—ada gosip Utsumi Osamu punya putri angkat atau yang semacam itulah—namun Sakuma sudah tidak terkejut melihat orang-orang seperti itu ada di lingkaran pertemanan Miyoshi; aktor pastilah bergaul dengan para aktor juga, jadi wajar saja.

"Apa yang kau rekomendasikan kali ini, Amari?" Miyoshi menyandarkan sikunya di _counter_ bar, kepalanya memberi sentakan kecil ke arah botol-botol yang berjajar di rak. Itu adalah gerakan yang sederhana dan natural, tapi entah kenapa Sakuma mendapatinya begitu atraktif.

"Untuk mereka yang suka tantangan, tentu saja Cerberus." Senyum Amari melebar seraya bergerak ke belakang meja bar.

Miyoshi memutar tubuhnya mengikuti Amari, luwes serta ringan, dan Sakuma berani bertaruh kalau si aktor sengaja menyenggol lututnya ketika ia melakukan itu. Ia pura-pura tidak menyadari, terutama karena Miyoshi sekarang memandangnya. "Abaikan saja Amari, kebanggaan satu-satunya di dunia memang cuma _cocktail_ yang katanya ia ciptakan sewaktu pergi pesiar di Atlantik atau manalah itu."

"Hei," protes si pemilik bar.

Dari cara mereka kemudian tertawa, Sakuma sadar kalau kedua aktor itu pastilah berteman lama, atau cukup akrab hingga ia bisa melihat sikap Miyoshi yang hanya ditunjukkan jika sedang berada di belakang panggung, bersama teman-temannya, Kaminaga dan Hatano, serta di hadapan Sakuma sendiri.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi rekomendasi minuman yang tidak membakar?" Miyoshi bertanya. "Aku mau mengobrol dengan teman di sini, jadi mau yang ringan-ringan saja."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu mabuk karena apa pun," salah satu alis Amari terangkat, "tapi kalau mencari sesuatu yang ringan, aku rekomendasikan Frate."

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu," kata Sakuma, memutuskan ia harus berkata sebelum kehilangan keberanian, "kenapa semua _cocktail_ -nya kedengaran seperti nama anjing?"

Kedua lelaki itu seketika menoleh ke arahnya, dan meski agak merasa tidak nyaman dengan wajah mereka yang awalnya tanpa ekspresi, Sakuma lega berhasil menarik perhatian. Setidaknya ia tahu dirinya di sini tidak sedang diabaikan, karena entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya setiap kali ia mendapati Miyoshi berbicara akrab dengan orang lain, sementara ia sendiri tidak bisa ambil bagian dalam percakapan.

Lalu air muka kaku kedua aktor itu pecah dalam tawa; seluruh perhatiannya langsung jatuh ke Miyoshi, yang terkekeh hingga bahunya berguncang, tapi tetap dengan suara pelan. Amari juga tertawa, lebih lepas namun lebih singkat, dengan wajah yang benar-benar terhibur.

"Kau dengar Sakuma-san, Amari," kata Miyoshi masih dengan ekspresi geli, "buatlah nama minuman yang tidak diambil dari nama peliharaanmu."

"Lalu dari mana lagi aku harus mencari inspirasi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, nama anak tetanggamu, mugkin?"

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh memakai nama anak tetangga—tunggu," kepalan tangan Amari bertemu dengan telapak dari tangan yang satunya, "astaga, Miyoshi jenius, aku harus menciptakan _cocktail_ dengan nama Emma!"

"Sama-sama, ingatkan aku untuk datang mengambil royalti."

Si pemilik bar melirik ke arah Sakuma, sebelum kembali ke Miyoshi. "Bagaimana kalau kugratiskan saja minuman kalian?"

Miyoshi berlagak menimbang-nimbang, lalu menopang dagunya. "Sakuma-san, apa menurutmu itu cukup adil?"

Sakuma tersenyum sedikit, meluruskan punggungnya. "Menurutku itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Amari mengedipkan satu mata ke mereka berdua, lalu berujar, "Baiklah, _gentlemen_ , apa pesanan kalian malam ini?"

.*.

Pada satu titik di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka, Sakuma pergi ke toilet, kemudian terdiam sebentar memandangi interior sebelum membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. _Bukan, bukan mimpi_ , ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

Ketika kembali ke ruangan, Sakuma menyadari kalau permainan pianonya sudah berhenti. Ia bahkan tidak sempat bertaya-tanya ke mana perginya si pianis begitu menyadari bahwa kursi di sebelah Miyoshi yang lain telah diduduki; dan di situlah lelaki yang tadi mengenakan jas biru tua berada, sedang berbicara dengan si aktor.

"—kulihat malam ini kau datang bersama teman baru, Miyoshi?" Ia mendengar Seto Reiji bertanya ketika ia berjalan mendekat.

"Apa aku mendengar nada kecewa, Tazaki?" Si aktor tersenyum, manis, sementara jemarinya bermain-main dengan anggun di gagang gelas. Sakuma tidak mau terlalu kentara memerhatikan, tapi ia sering kali gagal menahan matanya dari mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang dibuat Miyoshi. "Sayang sekali, tapi aku _bersama Sakuma-san_ malam ini."

"Aku tidak tahu apa tepatnya hubungan kalian," Seto Reiji—Tazaki—mengetuk gelas _scotch_ -nya sendiri, "tapi dari nada suaramu, kutebak ini sesuatu yang menarik…?"

Miyoshi tidak menjawab, hanya membawa gelas _cocktail_ -nya ke bibir dan menyesap. "Omong-omong, Tazaki, biar kukenalkan pada Sakuma-san."

Mereka mengulang prosedur yang sama dengan Amari beberapa jam yang lalu, lalu percakapan si aktor dan si pianis kembali dimulai begitu Sakuma mendudukkan dirinya lagi.

"Kurasa kalau aku bahkan memberimu tiket ke pertunjukanku akhir minggu ini, kau akan pergi dengan Sakuma-san?"

"Benar." Miyoshi melirik ke kiri sekilas, tempat Sakuma duduk di sebelahnya menghadap _counter_ bar, sebelum mengambalikan pandangannya ke depan. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin Kaminaga datang kalau tidak ada yang menemani, sih."

"Kalau begitu suruh dia datang bersama orang lain," Tazaki meneguk _scotch_ -nya, "Hatano?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Hatano sebenarnya _prefer_ klasik?"

"Aku tahu," Tazaki terkekeh pelan, meneguk dari gelasnya lagi, kali ini sampai habis, "kalau begitu bilang saja kalau aku juga mengundang Jitsui."

"Oh, entahlah," kata Miyoshi, ada sesuatu yang ringan dan ceria dalam nada suaranya, "kukira pembawa pesan selalu mendapat bayaran."

"Kukirimkan tiket ekstra supaya kau bisa kencan juga." Tazaki tertawa pelan sembari meninggalkan lembaran uang di atas _counter_. "Yah, aku harus pamit," ia mengangguk sopan ke Miyoshi, lalu ke Sakuma, "semoga menikmati malam kalian."

Sementara si pianis beranjak ke sisi lain bar untuk berpamitan dengan Amari, Sakuma masih menyusun kepingan-kepingan kejadian malam itu. Odagiri dan roti-roti manis di pantri, Miyoshi yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, Utsumi Osamu si pemilik bar, Seto Reiji si pianis—terlalu banyak hal dalam rentang waktu yang terlalu singkat, hingga sebelum ia bisa benar-benar memproses dan menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, si aktor telah menyeretnya dalam sesuatu yang baru lagi.

Dalam alirannya yang tidak beraturan, Miyoshi melangkah, berlari, menghilang; sementara Sakuma dan badai pikirannya melambung, menjejak tanah, berusaha mengejar. Ia tidak yakin sudah sampai tahap mana mereka berdua sebenarnya, atau apakah mereka memang punya apa pun yang ada di dalam bayangannya sekarang. Toh Sakuma masih takut terlalu banyak berharap, dan ia masih tidak tahu apakah ia sungguhan mengingkan sebuah hubungan.

Namun tetap, setiap kali Miyoshi menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu, yang ia pahami hanyalah perasaan _jatuh,_ _jatuh_ , _jatuh_ dan sedikit silau, barangkali, karena bintang-bintangnya begitu terang, sementara yang selama ini Sakuma kenal hanyalah lampu-lampu dengan cahayanya yang artifisial.

Perasaan suka memang tidak terbantahkan, meski setiap gerak-gerik si aktor membuatnya kebingungan sekaligus penasaran. Mungkin, mungkin saja, adakalanya Sakuma harus jadi pemeran utama di bawah lampu sorot juga, bukan hanya bayang-bayang yang mendukung dari belakang panggung.

"Kalau begitu, Sakuma-san," kata si aktor, "perlukah kita tambah lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu Sakuma menjawab, Miyoshi mengangkat tangannya ke _bartender_.

* * *

[1] Salah satu genre musik tradisional Jepang.


	6. ACT VI

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _stars and lights_**

theater!au. 1970!setting. tukanglampu!sakuma/actor!miyoshi.

buat **suki** dan **alice** yang menemani saya di fandom mata-mata ini /o/

* * *

 **Act VI**

Mungkin karena kuantitas yang mereka minum, atau memang karena suasana hatinya sedang baik saja (Amari bilang tidak pernah melihat Miyoshi mabuk, kan? Jadi pasti bukan karena minumannya), tapi entah bagaimana Miyoshi terkesan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebih bebas setelah mereka keluar dari bar; _satu, dua, tiga—satu, dua, tiga_ ; yang kebanyakan minum mungkinlah Sakuma, sebab ia sepertinya mulai membayangkan irama yang tidak ada.

Langit di atas kepala mereka telah sepenuhnya gelap, tapi Tokyo di malam hari tetaplah gemerlap. Berpendar tanpa henti dalam nyala warna-warni; papan penanda kafe dan bar, lusinan mobil yang melintasi jalan, lampu-lampu trotoar yang mengisi di sepanjang sisi. Sakuma mengedarkan pandangan pada semuanya, berusaha meresapi sejuk angin yang sesekali mengembus, mencoba menghitung bunyi sepatu mereka—tapi Miyoshi berjalan tanpa suara, selincah dan setangkas kucing—dan sungguh ia benar-benar kehabisan objek untuk dijadikan pengalih perhatian. Betapa pun kerasnya ingin tidak menatap, tetap saja matanya kembali jatuh ke Miyoshi, yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya hingga ia selalu dihadapkan ke punggung si aktor; begitu dekat, namun tetap tidak bisa digapai.

"Kurasa aku mengubah opiniku tentangmu sedikit," kata Miyoshi tiba-tiba, ia melambat sejenak hingga Sakuma tepat berada di sebelahnya, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum, "tadinya kukira Sakuma-san yang kaku itu benar-benar tidak punya rasa humor."

"Aku? Kaku?"

"Aku minta maaf kalau salah," si aktor mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "tapi setiap kali aku berada di sekitarmu, kau selalu terlihat tegang."

Persis ketika keduanya tiba di persimpangan kecil, lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Di sisi kanan mereka masihlah gang berisi restoran-restoran yang jarang dilewati kendaraan, dan saat itu pun jalanannya kosong, tapi Miyoshi berhenti, jadi Sakuma pun tidak punya pilihan selain untuk mengikuti.

Ia ingin menjawab, "Bagaimana mungkin tidak gelisah di sekitar orang yang sedang kau taksir berat?" tapi Sakuma memilih untuk hanya mendengus kecil, berharap itu bisa menutupi tawa canggungnya yang nyaris keluar.

"Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Sakuma-san?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," ia menyahut dengan cepat, "aku hanya… sedikit bingung saja."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Jangan tersinggung kalau aku menjawab dengan jujur."

Salah satu ujung bibir Miyoshi tertarik ke satu sisi, membuat sebelah pipinya mengembang dengan manis. "Aku tidak janji soal itu, tapi aku tidak akan marah. Katakan saja."

"Bagaimana, ya."

Ia menunggu lampu lalu lintas kembali hijau untuk pejalan kaki, dan baru setelah mereka kembali berjalan ia melanjutkan bicara, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aktor seperti Miyoshi tertarik—bahkan hanya untuk berbicara—dengan seseorang yang cuma dari bagian teknisi."

"Aku yakin aku pernah bilang, kalau aku tahu semua staf yang ambil bagian dalam drama yang kumainkan."

"Iya, kau pernah bilang begitu," Sakuma menyisir rambutnya sendiri dengan jari, sebenarnya sedikit frustrasi, "tapi _kenapa_? Yang itu aku tidak paham. Sejujurnya sewaktu dipanggil ke ruanganmu pertama kali, aku sungguhan menyangka bakal dimarahi karena sesuatu."

Miyoshi menutupi tawanya dengan mengalihkan muka. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan kembali kendali diri, tapi kilatan jenaka di mata lelaki itu masih bertahan ketika ia kembali memandangnya. "Sakuma-san, kalau ditanya soal Hamlet, menurutmu dia itu karakter yang seperti apa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba topiknya berubah?"

"Bukan berubah kok," mereka berbelok di ujung jalan, lalu menyeberangi _zebra cross_ , "hanya mengembalikan ke bahasan tadi di bar saja. Aku sebenarnya mau bertanya padamu sejak beberapa lama, tapi kesempatannya tidak pernah ada."

Ketika melewati sebuah lengkungan dari batu, Sakuma baru menyadari kalau mereka memasuki gerbang sebuah taman. Di sana penerangannya lebih sedikit dan ditempatkan pada tiang-tiang rendah, sehingga jadi sulit melihat apa pun yang lebih tinggi dari pundak Miyoshi. Wajah lelaki itu sendiri tertimpa bayang-bayang, tapi bagi Sakuma ia justru terlihat semakin cantik (tidak, ia tidak punya kata lain untuk mendeskripsikan si aktor—pokoknya _cantik_ , sekalipun ia laki-laki).

"Aku masih tidak menganggap aku orang yang pantas untuk ditanya soal ini, tapi kalau kau memaksa," kata Sakuma, "setiap kali aku melihat kau memerankan Hamlet, kupikir dia selalu saja berubah—ah, tidak, lebih seperti ke… selalu saja ada sesuatu yang baru tentang karakternya, sisi darinya yang tidak pernah kusadari sebelumnya." _Sama sepertimu_ , ia memandang mata cokelat Miyoshi, yang berpendar elok dalam temaram.

"Oh?" Satu alisnya terangkat. "Mau menjabarkan lebih lanjut?"

"Hamlet tidak pernah gagal membuatku terkejut." _Lagi-lagi sama sepertimu._ Sakuma mengucapkan semuanya dengan perlahan, sembari memilah-milah kata yang tepat, "Dia gusar, penuh dendam, dan sedikit gila— _gila sungguhan_ , menurutku. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, juga penuh energi serta pemikir."

Aspal di bawah kakinya berubah jadi rumput, lalu jadi pasir. Keduanya sekarang berada di area bermain anak-anak. Ada ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit, bayangannya membentuk figur-figur yang memanjang di bawah lampu-lampu kuning taman. Miyoshi duduk di salah satu ayunan, meluruskan kakinya dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku, menunggunya. Sakuma ikut duduk di ayunan yang berada di sebelahnya, mengeluarkan korek api dan sekotak rokok, menawarkannya pada si aktor. Ia mengambil sebatang, membiarkan Sakuma menyalakan api untuknya, lalu membawa gulungan tembakaunya ke bibir dan menghirup dalam satu tarikan panjang.

Sakuma tidak benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, tapi ia tahu Miyoshi tidak akan meninggalkan topik itu sampai puas. "Hamlet… kurasa dia juga seorang pengamat? Dia menyadari segala masalah serta ironi yang dihadapi masyarakatnya pada waktu itu, dan dia juga mengkritik dirinya sendiri." Ia berhenti untuk menikmati rokoknya.

"Menarik," komentar Miyoshi pendek, "bagaimana dengan Ophelia?"

"Ophelia, ya? Cantik." _Meskipun kau lebih cantik._ "Tapi sulit dinilai." _Persis sepertimu—boleh kita hentikan saja soal ini tidak, sih._

"Maksud Sakuma-san?"

Ia mengedikkan bahu sedikit. "Mungkin memang aku saja yang tidak mengerti karakternya, tapi bagiku dia memang benar-benar sulit dipahami. Kenapa akhirnya Ophelia memilih tenggelam?"

"Karena dilema," kata Miyoshi, "antara menuruti ayahnya—yang kemudian mati—atau tetap jujur pada Hamlet. Ophelia adalah wanita muda yang hatinya terlalu murni, dia tidak bisa memihak keduanya sekaligus pada saat yang bersamaan."

"Itu membuatnya jadi gila?"

"Itu membuatnya jadi gila." Miyoshi mengulangi perkataannya. Ada sesuatu yang mutlak, jatuh di akhir kalimatnya. Mungkin memang hanya perasaan Sakuma saja, tapi ia pikir dunia di sekitar mereka berubah jadi lebih senyap. Suara kota yang dibawa angin menembus dedaunan semakin sayup-sayup, sementara muncul perasaan berat dan dingin, mengumpul di dasar perutnya.

"Ada bagian yang masih tidak kumengerti, sebenarnya," kata Sakuma, sadar ia juga harus berusaha jika ingin percakapannya terus berlanjut "bagian kenapa kegilaannya itu mendorongnya untuk bunuh diri."

Miyoshi tidak langsung memberi jawaban. Sakuma memerhatikan bara api yang terang sesaat di ujung rokoknya ketika ia menghirup, lalu menjadi agak redup lagi ketika ia mengembuskan napas dalam bentuk asap. "Ophelia, mungkin, melihatnya sebagai pilihan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, dia naif dan kekanakan, dia tidak bisa menempatkan masing-masing kakinya pada realita yang keras dan idealismenya akan dunia." Miyoshi berhenti sejenak, entah kenapa sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Dia juga tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi, barangkali, Ophelia menganggap mati adalah alternatif."

"Begitu, ya." Sakuma bergumam. Ia tidak begitu membenci gagasan akan membunuh diri sendiri, asalkan itu dilakukan untuk sesuatu yang penting serta penuh kehormatan, seperti demi membela negara atau yang semacam itu. Sedangkan jika bunuh diri karena situasinya Ophelia…. "Tidakkah kau menganggapnya sedikit konyol?"

"Tentu," Miyoshi tertawa, dalam dengusan itu lagi yang menurut Sakuma tetaplah terlalu elegan, "bunuh diri adalah pilihan yang terburuk, Sakuma-san."

"Mungkin memang begitu."

Si aktor mendorong dengan kaki, menggoyangkan tempat duduknya ke depan dan ke belakang seperti pendulum. Di ayunan yang kesekian ketika bergerak maju, Miyoshi melompat berdiri. "Setidaknya," ia membungkuk untuk mematikan sisa rokoknya di pasir, lalu berjalan ke arah tong sampah, "Ophelia _masih_ memilih, di luar konyol atau tidaknya akhir yang dia ambil." Ia menoleh, senyumnya mengembang. "Sedangkan Hamlet, kupikir dia kurang kukuh, dan mungkin sesekali juga terseret-seret nasib."

Sakuma bangkit sejenak untuk membuang rokoknya yang sudah habis, kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. "Kedengarannya jadi seperti Hamlet tidak punya banyak pilihan."

"Nyatanya bukan begitu, kan?" Si aktor mengerling. "Letak masalahnya hanyalah pada, apakah pilihan itu benar atau tidak." Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku mantel lagi. "Tapi itu cuma drama, dan Hamlet memanglah karakter yang sangat dramatis. Terima kasih sudah membagi opinimu."

"Sama-sama." Sakuma ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali merogoh kotak rokoknya. "Miyoshi, kalau berpikir sebanyak apa pun belum tentu membuatmu memilih sesuatu yang benar, lalu menurutmu, apa yang harus dilakukan?"

" _Adaptasi_." Jawabannya halus, tapi tegas. "Seperti aktor yang selalu beradaptasi dengan peran barunya, karakter barunya, 'identitas' barunya."

"Ah, paham," balasnya singkat. Sakuma menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi, mulai menghirupnya. "Kurasa memang terkadang ada hal-hal yang tetap tidak bisa kau hindari, ya."

Miyoshi berjalan mendekat, berhenti di sisi kirinya, persis menghalangi cahaya lampu; bayangannya menimpa Sakuma. "Tapi bukankah memang seperti itu hidup manusia? Setangkas apa pun, tetap saja pada suatu saat akan ada hal yang tidak bisa kau antisipasi." Ketika wajahnya menghadap Sakuma, figurnya nyaris hanya tinggal berupa siluet. "Kau atau aku, Sakuma-san, bisa besok, bisa suatu hari, bunuh diri ataupun bukan, akan mati. Seperti semua orang lain. Dan tetap tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk memperhitungkan atau menghentikan itu."

Ada diam sejenak di sela percakapan mereka—rentang waktu yang digerogoti sementara kalimat si aktor menemukan jalannya perlahan-lahan ke dasar pemahaman Sakuma. Efeknya tidak luar biasa atau pun menjungkirbalikkan, hanya sesuatu yang mirip tinta ketika menetes masuk ke dalam segelas air, menembus dan menyebar. Ketika ia tersadar ke mana percakapan itu mengarah, satu-satunya tanggapan yang bisa ia berikan hanyalah tawa kecil. "Kenapa tiba-tiba topiknya jadi suram sekali?"

Lawan bicaranya sontak ikut tertawa. "Maaf, aku baru selesai membaca skrip untuk drama baru, mungkin aku sedikit terpengaruh saja." Nada suaranya kembali menjadi ringan dan bahkan hampir riang. Sakuma tidak pernah gagal kagum akan seberapa cepat serta mudahnya ia mengubah atmosfer. "Aku tidak bermaksud membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh, kok."

"Kau mendapat peran baru?" Ia memutuskan untuk mengubah topik juga, segala pembicaraan tentang kematian memang tidak pernah gagal membuat suasana jadi lebih murung. "Drama apa?"

"Kali ini bukan karya klasik, sebenarnya, tapi kontemporer," kata Miyoshi, "kupikir juga temanya agak tidak biasa untuk sebuah drama, jadi membuatku tertarik; tentang seorang mata-mata yang menjalankan misi ke negeri asing."

"Oh?" Itu memang kedengaran menarik, terutama karena Sakuma juga sejak awal tidak tahu banyak soal karya-karya Shakespeare. Sesuatu yang modern mungkin akan lebih mudah dimengerti oleh orang awam sepertinya. "Ceritanya bagaimana?"

"Jadi ini adalah kisah hidup si mata-mata. Di bagian awal ada sedikit tentang masa lalu yang dia buang," Miyoshi menjelaskan, "lalu ada waktu yang dia habiskan di agensi pelatihan bersama mata-mata lain, misi-misi kecil, bahkan juga sedikit romansa. Di babak terakhir, dia dikirim ke Jerman."

Sakuma mengangguk, sudah setengah membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa karakter yang diperankan Miyoshi itu. Ia mengembuskan asap dari bibirnya. "Dan akhir ceritanya?"

"Kereta yang dia naiki terlempar dari rel—cuma kecelakaan konyol yang tidak bisa diantisipasi oleh siapa pun—lalu dia mati."

"Be-begitu saja?"

" _Begitu saja_."

Miyoshi membungkuk sampai wajah mereka sejajar. Sakuma bisa kembali melihat matanya, yang selalu saja lebih cokelat dan lebih cemerlang dari apa pun. Ada sesuatu yang mirip daya tarik magnet dari pandangannya, hingga ia selalu mendapati dirinya kembali tertawan, lagi dan lagi dan _lagi_. Meskipun ada satu alarm kecil yang berbunyi di sudut kepala—kalau ia seharusnya tidak menatap balik, terutama tidak jika segalanya yang ada di sekitar mereka lebih gelap; sebab rasanya semakin lama ia membiarkan Miyoshi menatap ke matanya, semakin bayak rahasia yang terkuak darinya, semakin pula ia merasa aktor itu tahu akan perasaan Sakuma yang sebenarnya.

Lalu tanpa peringatan, jari-jari Miyoshi menyapu bibirnya.

Ia nyaris tersentak, namun terlalu terkejut untuk benar-benar bergerak. Miyoshi mengambil batang rokok yang terlupakan di bibir Sakuma, lalu membawanya ke bibir sendiri, mengambil satu tarikan panjang. Seketika, apa pun yang sedang diproses otak Sakuma macet, akal sehatnya tumpah keluar dan seluruh fokusnya berlompatan, antara bibir Miyoshi yang sedikit membuka dan matanya yang masih tidak memutuskan kontak.

Napasnya tertahan, momen membeku. Kersak daun di dahan-dahan, decit rantai ayunan, serangga-serangga yang bersembunyi dari pandangan; semuanya menghilang dalam _hening_. Hening yang membungkus mereka berdua seperti selaput tak kasat mata, menghalangi apa pun yang ingin masuk ataupun pergi, mengisolasi dari dunia luar. Hening yang memekakkan, hingga yang didengarnya selain dentuman jantungnya sendiri hanyalah dengingan.

—Sampai ia tersadar, kalau yang ia dengar sebenarnya bukanlah dengingan, tapi bunyi bergulung-gulung, dan nyaring yang mengiringinya berasal dari suara besi yang menggilas besi. Pertama pelan, lalu semakin lama semakin keras.

Dalam ketidakmampuanya untuk bergerak ia menanyakan hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya, meski mungkin ia akan menyesali pertanyaan bodoh itu hingga berminggu-minggu setelahnya, "Itu suara apa?"

Seperti baru saja dibebaskan dari sihir yang membuat waktu terhenti, Miyoshi kembali ke posisi tegak dan menoleh ke kegelapan, entah pada apa. "Itu suara kereta terakhir."

Sakuma tidak menjawab. Miyoshi kembali menatapnya, seakan menunggunya memberi respons—yang pada akhirnya, tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Mungkin memang sudah waktunya aku pulang."

Menjepit rokoknya dengan dua jari, ia mengembalikannya ke bibir Sakuma, lalu menepuk pipinya lembut sambil berkata, "Jangan terlalu banyak merokok, Sakuma-san, tidak bagus juga untuk kesehatanmu." Tangan Miyoshi berada di wajahnya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, cukup lama untuk mengirim kejut ke seluruh tubuh Sakuma, tapi tidak cukup untuknya mengangkat lengan dan menangkup tangan itu dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Terima kasih sudah pergi ke bar bersamaku, ini malam yang menyenangkan." Miyoshi memberinya satu senyuman terakhir. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Sakuma-san."

Dan begitu saja, ia berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh.


End file.
